This purpose of this Core is to coordinate and support health disparities intervention and methods research, specifically in African American, Hispanic, rural and low-income persons. Two studies are proposed for implementation. The studies are clinical trials intervention studies. We anticipate studies to be concurrent over the 4 year period. A Data Group (statisticians. Data manager, fRA for double entry data input) is housed in this Core as support for studies, research training and evaluation activities. The Core will provide a network of scholars, recruitment pool and sites, and strategies for research with disparity populations.